Assumer
by l'ombre du vent
Summary: Ichigo fait une bêtise. mais le destin (l'auteure dans le cas présent) lui offre la chance de s'excuser.


Hello chers lecteurs,

Voici le premier lemon que je publie (non que j'écris), un des plus (ou moins) poétiques aussi. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

**Assumer**

Gin, réhabilité par le Seiretei depuis plusieurs mois, songeait paisiblement sur son lit. Son songe avait pris la forme d'un gamin aux cheveux roux qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Ce gamin roux à qui il avait cédé une petite partie de son reiatsu afin qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça, lui qui était un des principaux acteurs de son acquittement (avec Ran-chan). Il ne comprenait pas bien les raisons qui avaient poussé Ichigo à prendre sa défense mais ça lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Il ressentait de tendres sentiments pour ce rouquin. Un peu plus que pour sa rouquine.

En parlant du loup, une tornade rousse envahie sa petite masure qu'il avait investie pour se tenir loin de la houle que son acquittement avait provoquée. Dans quelques semaines, il pourra regagner ses logements. Mais il n'était pas sur de le vouloir.

- Ichigo revient au Seiretei et on a décidé de fêter ça dignement. Tu viendras ?

- Euh …

- Je suis sûre qu'Ichigo sera ravi de ta présence.

Glisse-t-elle insidieusement (hinhinhin ! l'entremetteuse alcoolique est de retour).

- Je reviendrai de chercher à 18h. Tâche d'être présentable et ne t'enfuit pas entre temps.

Lorsque Rangiku revint, elle trouva son ami prêt et son habituel sourire glisser sur son visage. Le jeune homme indécis avait faits place à l'ironique et cynique capitaine Ichimaru, celui qui appartenait au Seiretei.

Ils arrivèrent à la fête et Gin passa relativement inaperçu. Il fut tout de même surprit qu'à son arrivée, le roux le sert dans ses bras, chaleureusement. Il but quelques verres et plaisanta avec certains capitaines. La soirée avança et il ne resta bientôt qu'un noyau d'irréductibles, passablement éméchés. Gin allait partir lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et des lèvres brulantes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de voir « son »roux lui rouler une pelle. Ichigo se recula, les joues rougies par l'alcool. Puis, il se retourna et courut ver les autres fêtards en criant qu'il avait réussi, qu'il avait vu les yeux d'Ichimaru. Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Gin. Il s'en alla, raide. Il s'enferma chez lui et rumina son malheur jusqu'au matin.

Les oiseaux gazouillent, le soleil brille, les feuilles bruissent et un grognement s'élève. Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa sur le canapé. La soirée lui revint en mémoire ainsi qu'un mal de tête. Il faut qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Gin. Il se sentit idiot .Avoir céder à une pulsion amoureuse et utiliser le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait pour inventer une excuse bidon, n'assumant pas son acte. Ichigo songea que Gin avait du être très vexé.

Soudain, un grand fracas retentit et Zaraki apparut dans toute sa splendeur en gueulant :

- Viens te battre Ichigo !

La migraine d'Ichigo disparut en un clin d'œil. Il se leva prestement, attrapa son zampakuto et s'enfuit en courant prenant garde de n'écraser personne. Zaraki le pourchassa. La poursuite les conduisit hors de l'enceint du Seiretei. Ichigo aperçut une petite maison. Il accéléra et s'engouffra dans la cabane. Zaraki passa à côté et s'éloigna. Ichigo soupira de soulagement.

Gin pleurait toujours quand un Ichigo paniqué s'était retrouvé. Sa respiration était erratique. Malgré sa colère et sa tristesse, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

Une voix s'éleva :

- C'est toi Ichigo ?

Il tourna la tête et regarda la silhouette devant lui. Gin le regardait, fatigué, sans son masque, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Pour un peu, Ichigo se serait jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Oui, je viens d'éviter Kenpachi. Je m'en vais maintenant.

Il se tourna vers la porte. Gin leva le bras pour le retenir, mais le laissa retomber. Ichigo s'arrêta, sa main sur la poignée. Gêné, il murmura, sa tête posée sur la porte.

- Je m'en veux pour hier. Le fait d'être saoul n'excuse en rien ma conduite. Désolé.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a surpris mais je t'excuse volontiers si tu me le dit en face.

Ichigo se retourna lentement, les joues rougies, le regard cloué au sol.

- Lève les yeux !

- Je…Je m'excuse.

- C'est bon, ça va.

Ichigo se retourna vivement, les larmes aux yeux :

*Il m'en veut, je ne l'intéresse pas, c'est sûr ! Quel fou je suis !*

Gin vit les perles brillantes aux coins des yeux marron. Instinctivement, il se leva et tira Ichigo. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui tint les mains au-dessus du corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

La voix d'Ichigo mourut face au regard turquoise de Gin. L'argenté le regardait attentivement, profondément. Il était si mignon, son petit rouquin apeuré. De sa main libre, il caressa le visage de son songe, puis la poitrine.

Il sentit le cœur d'Ichigo battre à tout rompre. Il le regarda, surpris. Celui-ci baissa la tête. Ichimaru lui releva le menton et le regarda tendrement. Puis lentement, au ralentit, il l'embrassa.

Comme Ichigo, surpris, ne réagissait pas, il se retourna, abattu. Ichigo se reprit et pensa que c'était le moment où jamais. Il poussa Gin sur le lit et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec voracité.

- Je t'aime.

Il descendit dans le cou, le mordillant.

- Je t'aime

Ses mains parcouraient le torse de Gin qui osait à peine respirer.

- Je t'aime.

Tout à sa litanie, Ichigo laissa sa bouche dériver sur un téton. Gin s'arqua et gémit. Sa main se perdit dans la tignasse rousse. Perdu dans le plaisir, Gin nagea pour remonter à la surface. Il renversa leur position et, avant même qu'Ichigo n'aie put réagir, sa main glissa dans le pantalon et caressa la douce érection. Ichigo se tendit. Ils enlevèrent respectivement leurs habits. Gin commença de langoureux vas et viens sur la verge tendue de son amant. Ichigo avait étalé ses mains sur le dos de son renard. Les mouvements sur son sexe s'accélérant, il gémit plus fort et griffa le dos... Alors qu'il allait jouir, il chercha désespérément la bouche de Gin et s'y accrocha. Il jouit et resta étendu sur le lit.

A la vue de son amant, perdu dans, étalé sur le lit, nageant dans la luxure, Gin sentit son érection atteindre sa limite. C'était vraiment douloureux. Il prit pourtant son mal en patience pour ne pas faire de mal à son amour. Il retourna Ichigo avec précaution. Celui-ci se laissa faire, telle une poupée désarticulée. Le renard entreprit de lui lécher la nuque puis le dos en suivant la colonne vertébrale. Il mordilla les jolies fesses pleines. Le rouquin gémit et suréleva ses reins. Gin titilla la petite ose brune pus enfonça sa langue à l'intérieur, faisant miauler Ichigo. Gin s'appliqua à bien lubrifier la petite entrée. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il prit Icigo dans ses bras et s'enfonça lentement dans l'intimité douce et chaude d'Ichigo. Il bougea tout doucement, Ichigo glissa ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils suivirent la musique de leurs corps, le rythme et l'intensité allant crescendo, la sonate se faisant symphonie. Et la mesure finale sortit de leur bouche un long gémissement synchrone, maculant leur corps de blanc. Ils s'endormirent, épuisés.

Lorsque Gin se réveilla, il crut à un rêve. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il sentit un poids sur son torse et un faible grognement retentit. Lorsqu'Ichigo, réveillé par les gigotements de son amant, leva la tête, il fut accueilli par un sourire béat et de magnifiques orbes turquoise qui lui hurlaient les mêmes mots qu'il murmura :

- Je t'aime.

FIN

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? J'espère n'avoir oublié aucune faute d'orthographe.

Bisou


End file.
